The present disclosure generally relates to turbomachine systems, more particularly, to bearing dampers used in turbomachine systems.
Generally, a turbomachine system may facilitate transfer of energy between a fluid and a rotor. For example, a turbomachine system (e.g., a compressor) may use the rotor to transfer energy to the fluid by compressing the fluid. Additionally or alternatively, a turbomachine system (e.g., a turbine engine) may use the rotor to extract energy from a flow of the fluid. To facilitate the transfer of energy, tangential force may actuate (e.g., rotate) the rotor.
However, the rotor may exert axial and/or radial forces on the rest of the turbomachine system. For example, rotation of the rotor may cause mass imbalance and, thus, vibrations (e.g., radial forces) in the turbomachine system. Additionally, due to gravity, the rotor may exert a radial (e.g., downward) force. Furthermore, when the turbomachine system is in motion, the rotor may exert an axial (e.g., thrust) force.
To help account for various forces exerted by the rotor, the turbomachine system may include one or more bearing damper assemblies. For example, a bearing damper assembly may dissipate vibrations produced on the rotor, thereby reducing the vibrations transferred to the rest of the turbomachine system. Additionally, a bearing damper assembly may support the rotor against other radial forces and/or axial forces to facilitate actuation of the rotor. However, in some instances, tuning a bearing damper assembly to account for the other radial and/or axial forces may affect ability of the bearing damper to dissipate vibrations.